enchantimalsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Prank Too Far
Description Tamika and Burst challenge Sage and Caper to a prank-off that quickly gets out of hand, with their friends becoming unintended targets! Summary Sage and Caper are making a new perfume when Tamika and Burst appears behind her, causing Sage to almost drop the secret ingredient to her perfume. It turns out Tamika was "pranking" her which prompts Sage to fire back by asking her to grab a plant that turns out to be a flytrap that jumps out at her, scaring her. They then challenge each other to a prank-off, with Tamika purposefully kicking the perfume-making machine so the secret ingredient falls into the perfume. Sage and Caper are gathering flowers with the camera panning up to reveal Tamika and Burst up in a tree with fishing rods with fake spiders attached to them. Patter and Flap are also around the area finding a good picnic spot, but the fake spiders land on them and they freak out. Tamika and Burst are getting ice cream at Preena's ice cream truck while Sage and Caper plan to put whoopie cushions down on the bench they will sit on. Tamika is about to sit down when Felicity approaches her asking if she can join her. Felicity and Flick sit down on the whoopie cushions with the sound causing them to throw their ice cream onto their heads. Sage and Caper exist out of their house when Tamika and Burst dig a hole in the ground and put water inside and covering up the hole with a piece of cloth and leaves. Sage and Caper walk over the spot and nothing happens, which confuses Tamika. The frogs jump on the top and they fall in. Sage and Caper put a bucket of water on the top of their door so if Tamika and Burst come in to try and prank them they'll be greeted with water. Patter sees her door slightly open and tries to close it but the water ends up splashing over Sage and Caper. Tamika and Burst put caramel apples at the foot of Sage's house's door. Twist sees the caramel apples and her and Bree eat them until they find out they're not caramel apples, but caramel onions. Tamika then decides the pranks have been going too far and makes a truce with Sage. They go back into her house so Sage can check on her perfume until the doorbell rings. Felicity, Patter, and Bree want to say thanks for the end of the prank-off by giving them pies, which have springs at the bottom and are thrown at Tamika's and Sage's face. Patter sees smoke and the others see the perfume bubbling with smoke coming out. Tamika then gets the idea to put an enchantment on the flytrap to make it bigger so it can eat the glass of perfume. The flytrap then is about to eat Tamika and Sage until it notices its "stomach" rumbling and lets out a big burp, then pardons itself. Characters Notes Category:Tales From Everwilde Season 2